


The thorne, the wolf and the dragon

by Liv30



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv30/pseuds/Liv30
Summary: This fic is all about what happened after the war ends. It´s a new world and our characters have continued on, decisions were made and people forged new lifes. The next generation will have to deal with the implications of the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote a very long time ago. It isn´t exactly lineal at first and has a lot of flashbacks (in order to explain certain events). However in time this will change. It doesn´t really sticks to canon in the book or the series but i guess is how i wanted it to work out in the end. It´my first fic and every suggestion is welcome :)

WINTERFELL

-After so many years is so good to see you, sister. It was about time for us to meet your children. 

-This is Alysanne, my eldest. 

-She is just like you,Sansa. Welcome to the north, my dearest niece.

-Thank you, uncle-said the fourteen year old after a small bow to the king in the north.

-People always says she looks like me, but after a while they see through the hair and recognize Willas in her eyes-said the older woman with a smile (although she was hardly old). The next one is Leighton.

-Leighton Tyrell, your grace.  
-So proper, Sansa, he really is your boy, despite the curly brown locks, he is so much like you.

-Then there is Ned, he´s almost all Stark, only his eyes can tell he´s a Tyrell.

-He only needs to be honorable for that matter. You are most welcome,nephew- To this, the eleven year old only nodded.-He is alredy like a northerer, he doesnt talk much-Bran said with a grin.

-He is the quietest of them all-another smile popped into her lovely face, she seemed not to be able to stop smiling when it came to her children-and last but not least, is Lyla , she looks a lot like Margeary, her brown locks make her so very much like her aunt.

-Let´s hope that is all she´ll inherit from her.  
-Willas loves his sister dearly and I care for her too.  
-I´m sorry, she is just a remarkable character-he said with a twich in his smile.  
-Let´s change the subject, by the way, where is Rickon? He should be here to greet us, if not for me, he should be excited to meet his "syblings" once again!

Rickon had spent almost four years in highgarden with Alysanne and Leighton before Ned was born and because they followed him everywhere and spend so much time together, people grew accostume to call them "syblings", besides he had grown fond of Willas and even more of Sansa. He had been really happy there and Sansa had hoped he stayed for far more time, but because the marriage of Bran and Meera Reed had been childess, Rickon was his heir and he needed him to be in the North.

-He is surely wandering around the godswood, the boy is still as wild as ever! Well, come on into the castle, you need to rest anf fresh up for the feast is going to be held in your honor.


	2. RICKON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to continue with the presentation of the characters :)

RICKON

He was alredy late, but at least he had to make it to the feast or else Bran was really going to be mad and Sansa was surely going to pester him about it all the time she was visiting for.

It wasn´t untill he had reached the sept that he had to slow down, he had to, because he tripped. There was this fire red blur inside the sept, it shocked him so he kept looking that way and tripped. By the time he managed to stand up the red blur was aproaching him and he had alredy realized that the blur was actually hair, red hair, bright curly red hair that befall in creamy bare shoulders (of course Tyrell fashion).  
At first he thought she had to be Sansa, his sister was coming and the red of her hair was one of a kind. But as soon as the girl was next to him, he knew she could not be, not with those big brown eyes and the curls in her hair which he was only now noticing. Her face was also different although as beautiful as his sister´s. There was something familiar about that face, but he couldn´t quite place it.


	3. Striken by a thorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started...again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alysane and Aemon collide

AEMON

Perhaps it was because he was younger than her, the fact that he developed while being away from her, maybe it was that he lied to her that first time when she thought him a bastard, because he had not told her he was the future king of Westeros, maybe it was because his father had loved her mother once or maybe it was really as she said to him when he asked her to marry him that first time, she had loved another since she was four and there was nothing to be done.

She was so bright, from the moment he saw her, her hair alone was enough to set her apart, but were her eyes, those coy Tyrell eyes that got to him, that and her thornes. When he met her, she thought he was a mere bastard of a low house of kings Landing. There was a tournament in Dorne and her parents had decided it was a perfect occasion to find a bride for her most loved brother Leighton, the heir of highgarden. The Tyrell´s had decided it was for everyone´s benefit and joy to marry Leighton to one of his cousins from Brightwater. Lord Willas loved his brother Garlan the most and the Lady Sansa, his wife was certain that the offspring of Garlan and Leonette Tyrell was surely as valiant and good natured as their parents. Acording to Alyssane, they were right in the most part, but there were some loose ends in their plans. The Brightwater girls that were in the same age range as Leighton were only two, Alerie and Lydia. Alerie, the eldest, was considered the most beautiful of them and at an age of three and ten she was alredy aware of her virtues, so she was vain to a fault. Lydia, was two years younger and had not developed her beauty just yet, although Aemon thought she was just plain but Alyssane assured him she was the kindest maid she had ever met, was pious to the point her parents thought she would rather be a septa than a wife and was as sweet as the mother. She told him that she knew her brother enough and loved him another great deal to know that he would be happier with a kind wife rather than with a beautiful one and that served as a justufication to put her plan into action. She explained to Aemon, withouth leting him speak, that men her age did not think these things were important and her brother would surely pick Alerie if not well guided, so she would have to do it. 

After the whole ordeal had taken place she told Aemon between tears of happiness and laughter that she would definetly invite him to the wedding of Leighton and Lydia, no matter what cost her and watching what he had just saw, he believed her. He had seen with his own eyes (they had being spying behind a tree) how her plan had followed exactly the course she had pined out.

Alyssanes reasoning was this: Allerie was beautiful and that was her advantage, so she had to make Lydia look just as beautiful (which Aemon thought was a complete waste of time) and had to give her an edge, something more. Alyssane called her cousin Lydia to her chambers in the late afternoon that day and gave her an incredible amount of pink roses to gift the gods in the sept. When the Brightwater girl arrived, she had found the sept completely abandoned and disheveled (an extremely important part of the plan). Aemon really had no idea how this was suposse to work but stayed put behind the tree with Alyssane next to him and waited, he was about to say something when HE showed up. The poor girl had been sweeping the floor and using her own dress to clean the shelves and was puting the roses in front of the seven, hair loose from the sides of her hair, flushed cheeks and glowing hair from the light that reflected from the coloured glass of the altar when he showed up. From behind the tree he could see the boy being swept away from his feet and losing himself forever to Lydia Tyrell. Of course Alyssane had known these people all of her life and she had learned too many things about them, but still, he could not be but mesmerised by her ability. He didn´t know it yet, until many years later that that was the moment he had lost himself to her as well.

She had being sincerely outraged when at the ball he was presented as heir of the six kingdoms, Prince Aemon Tagaryen and he had the nerve to ask her to dance, later she confessed she had thought of slapping him in the face, but controlled herself in the last minute. Instead she swiftily moved towards her brother and didnt let him go, much to the dismay of Lydia and himself. She had been mad until his father came to talk to her and she realized they were cousins, she said she couldnt stay mad at her cousin, he was her family and her mother was very fond of his father, she would forgive Aemon but he had to apologize. He did and that started years of correspondance.

He had not seen her in two years but even so, everyone at kingslanding and the red keep alredy imagined their new queen having red hair and a coy smile. He hadnt realized, though, the way he smiled when a letter arrived, the fact the the servants alredy knew so much about her, he had not noticed yet that his father grew worried with every mention of the roses of highgarden.


	4. First love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love hurts the most

Alyssane

(Flachback)

-"Take the children and go to the study, if we cannot stop the Ironborn from getting into the keep you must take the corridors, you will get into the boat and wont look back, you´ll get to Dragonstone to my brother´s or your cousin´s keep"-she heard her father saying-"and I love you, Sansa, I truly do, and these years with you had been the best of my life, it was worth it, I...

And that was the first time she remembers seeing her parents kissing like that in front of them.

-"I would stay with you untill the very end, you know, but the children..."-she said trying to smother the tears.  
-"I know".

she also remembered that her father kissed her, her brother and Rickon before taking his horse and joining the defense army in front of the keep.

Afterwards she remembered waiting and waiting, hearing the noises the horses made, the screams of men just outside the keep. Her mother hugged them all three inspite of her slight frame when glass from a window was heard being shuttered. It was from a window down the hall, very close to them. Sansa, who was waiting for the fight to lessen and to see her husband return to the keep suddenly stood up and rushed to the book shelves, she had decided it was time for the corridors. She hadn´t opened the gate entirely when the door that separated the study from the hall was close to being open, Alyssane couldn´t help felling the tears swalling in her eyes and that was when it happened, ten year old Rickon grabbed the sword that her father had gifted him for his name day and placed Alyssane behind him after drying her tears with his rough hands.

-"Don´t cry". "I will die before letting any of those filthy Ironborn touch you". "I swear to the gods Alyssane, I will not let them take you".

The ten year old boy was no good with words and even if in that moment his promises were the same of the songs, it was the fact that he was standing there between her and a man sent to kill them that changed everything. The boy was trembling but even that could not shadow his determination to stay in the same position. She saw it in his eyes, the boy was ready to die there, even if his death would only delate hers by minutes, he was determined to give that to her. He had lived through a lot she knew, at least that is what mama had told her but it was only now that she believed it all. At her four years, she was convinced that this boy could save her. Later, she realized that if an ironborn had gotten to them it would have been the death of all of them withouth a doubt.

Suddenly a scream was heard in the other side of the door and before her mother could lead them into the tunnels the door opened. It was the stranger-Alyssane thought for a heartbeat-, a man dressed in all black, taller than father because he was standing in both his feet, black curly hair and eyes as dark as night. He had blood in all of his clothes and his sword was drenched in it. His gaze was dark and withouth a word he aproached mother, his arms tugging her to him tighly, he was lifting her face to him and Alyssane thought he would cut her throat right in front of them when Rickon yelled:

-JON!It´s you Jon!-and Rickon went to hugg him. the gaze of the man which was so dark seem to light up a little.  
-You came for us, you came-and mother´s face seemed somehow grateful and sad at the same time.  
-You´re family-the man said before seeling the door behind him when he left for the battle again.

Little after, father returned and with him the man in black as well. Aparently this was the last attempt from the Ironborn for there were not so many men and when they realised that there were also forces that came from Dragonstone, the little men left alive sailed off. The assasin was a desperate act to cause pain. Father was being eager to reward the man in black for his acts but he seemed rather bothered by the attempts, that´s when mother said that the man in black, Jon -your uncle- she clarified, was not given to glory baths and he would rather rest and refresh. He left the room with uncle Garlan and by morning he had left. Mother seemed rather dissapointed and Alyssane suposed that it was because she had not been able to spend time with her cousin due to the fact that she spent all night and part of the next day with the children, mostly Leighton. Alyssane was supossed to be the most likely to be terryfied by the experience but that not was the case, if anything, the only thing that changed was that she seemed attached to Rickon by an invisible string. He could not move to the next room withouht her following him. At first it bothered him a great deal and whenever he tried to scare her away she showed even more reziliance, so aftewards he just hide.

After a few moons a letter arrived, it was uncle Brandon, he said Rickon had spent enough time at Highgarden and as heir of Winterfell he should come back to his kingdom. Father was truly sadden by the news but as a Lord himself he said he understood, Mother,in the other hand, was shocked, shocked and mad, but then father pointed out that she was being selfish and that Rickon was meant to be a great lord. Alyssane was the one devastated, she was so flustered she didn´t even came out of her chambers to send him away. She regreted it many years throughout her childhood. Later she learnt better, she learnt you can gain almost nothing by sulking and almost everything by acting the right way.

The moons following Rickon´s departure, the mood in Highgarden was foul, dark even. And then it was when the maester discovered mother was with child again.  
-It has been only been weeks but i can tell it will be complicated-said the maester- you should look after yourself, this preagnancy won´t be easy-. Everything turned about mother then and it took their minds off of Rickon. The preagnancy prooved difficult enough, even more at the birth. Ned was brought into this world with his dark curls, high cheekbones, big brown eyes, a Hightower boy through and through. Mother´s sulking banished, Alyssane´s didn´t.


	5. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks begin

Eighteen years ago...

She was about to put her head to rest in his chest when even in the dark she felt him look away.

-Don´t you dare, Jon Snow.  
-Sansa, I...  
-Let me stop you right there, i can run in my head all you are about to say, so just let me spare you, let me speak first: You don´t know, Jon Snow, how much i thank to the gods that it was you, i am so thankful i would go into the sept right now and pray to them if i didn´t suspect you would leave this bed the moment my feet touch the ground.  
-Sansa...  
-I stopped believing in them, when i was in the Vale, i had prayed so much alredy and there i was again in another golden cage with a monster. I had prayed and prayed and nobody came, it didn´t matter how much i waited or how great my faith had been, it didn´t work. Time passed and the gods didn´t showed up. I had being naive, but i learned, gods don´t make things happen, people do, Littlefinger taugh me that much-a somber gaze appeared on her face-and so i dedicated myself to learn how to make people do what i wanted and i had the best teacher for that, he taugh me so well he didn´t even see what was coming for him.

Jon seemed hurt by her pain but she continued:

-I had been wanting to go back to Winterfell for years, but just as i rode to return i felt relunctant to keep going. There was nobody waiting for me. Robb was dead, Arya missing, Bran and Rickon burnt-and her throat closed up a little, but she continued-I had nothing left-and as i was turning around you popped into my head, the bastard brother i had never cared for and who most likely never cared for me either.

Jon seemed addamant to say something but Sansa only continued:

-I was certain, Jon, so certain that you wouldn´t really want to see me, that you would because you ought to but wouldn´t really want to, however, i just couldn´t bring myself to care, i wanted to see you even if it was just once, to have a glance of what i had in the past, i wanted to make sure it had being real, mother and father and Winterfell, i wanted to see a Stark again, even if it was the Stark that didn´t love me.

Jon kissed her temple and hugged her tightly and again she kept going:

When i reached Winterfell i was hoping to see you, but you were not allowed to come for many moons, remember? When you got to me i could see in your face you thought i didn´t want you, that i wanted Robb or anyonelse instead, you didn´t know it was your presence i had been craving all that time. I had been so deprived of freedom before, everyone else controlling my every move or myself restrainig from what i really wanted to do, that i couldnt help myself. I hugged and kissed you for all the times i had thought of you and couldn´t reach you...i could feel your uneasyness but i didn´t care much.

-It felt good, too good, i should have tried harder not no feel this good-Jon said almost ashamed.

-It was me, Jon, it was me who asked for your companionship, it was me who kissed you first and it was me who crawled into your bed tonight.-she dind´t let Jon answer and continued-Jon-she held his face between her hands-look at me, please...

-We have lost so much, Jon, so many things and people dear to us have come and gone in the most horrible ways, we were left alone, they are all gone and its so cold without them, i need you, Jon, and not like the brother you intent to be but as a man, the very best man i have ever met, the only good man left, please, Jon, don´t deny me this-and then she murmured on his lips-not when you want me like this too.

Then he grabbed her by her hair and kissed her deeply without guilt or sorrow and he took three times that night. He slept on her chambers every night after that night and if the servants knew, they didn´t care to mention it, Winterfell had seen many horrible things and this was not one of them.

From time to time guilt wavered over him, the fact that he had broken his vows one more time, that she had been his sister once, that somehow she had managed to scape the lust of so many men just to have her maidenhead taken by her brother, the fact that more than ever he wanted out from duty and honor but he couldn´t, not even for her.

She knew this so she never asked for any of it, not once, she had been such a petty child when she was young, always recieving, never giving, he had been the complete oposite, so it was her time to give. He was a man of the nights watch, he had nothing but duty and his honor, she couldn´t take those from him so she waited in Winterfell, ruled as Lady Stark and dutifuly waited for the counted times he could go home to her and she welcomed him always with sweet smiles and a warm bed. If she had him, nothing else mattered.


	6. WINTERFELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa thought themselves orphans of the war. Alone, they found each other in the dark and their wounded souls found some warmth. Little did they know they were not alone anymore.

They thoguht it was robbed from them, gone, burnt. But it was real, the posibility of having them back. Rumors came from Skagos, -a child with dark red hair and icy blue eyes with a huge dog that continuently attacked people around the villages- people that came from Skagos had commented on when they came to Winterfell to help rebuilt. Sansa knew better than to send for Jon for only suspicious, so she sent her own people and met them in White Harbor. When she got to him she couldn´t help but cry into her hands and reach for his face, his curls and his arms, she wanted to embrace him so much that it ached. Osha, the wilding woman with him assured her it was him, the little king, but Sansa didn´t need the reassurance, it was Rickon Stark, her baby brother.

He was a wild thing, even before the war and the wildings and Osha, but the boy she encountered was really a dare. It was a dare to bath him and trim his hair and puting him in proper clothes, everything about him had to be handled with Osha and Sansa resented her a little for it. She knew it was petty due to eveything the wilding woman went through with Rickon but then again, she couldn´t help herself.

When they got to Winterfell Jon was alredy waiting for them, she had sent a raven to him from White Harbor and she was sure the news had excited him as it did her. The minute the little boy was out of the horse, he was swept away by Jon who held him tightly to him, it warmed Sansa´s heart. It seemed there was a new air to Winterfell with another Stark within it´s walls. A breath of fresh air, a new impulse to keep going, the thing was that the boy didn´t actually remember Sansa or Jon, he had been too little when she went south and he went North so all the names were just scrumbling in his head, he only remembered Bran, who had also been separated from him, Osha said he went North, a little of Robb, only in name because he was king and mother and father, because Osha used to mention them often so he wouldn´t forget, he deserved to know he had parents, Osha said once. 

Because he didn´t remember, Osha had told him that his mother was much like Sansa and his father was much like Jon, and the three of them got accostumed to a routine. Sansa and him would stay in Winterfell, Rickon as Lord and Sansa as his regent, they would work on rebuilding and would wait until Jon came back home when he was allowed, Rickon used to think they were happy.

Then one day, when the snow was almost fading away, he came back. He was now a boy of ten and three and he came back with summer, Hodor and a curly haired girl. Bran Stark came back home. The first thing he did after coming back was asking Jon to call her aunt, the old Sansa would be furious and would demanded an explanation, but the new Sansa knew better and even if she didn´t know much about it, she knew it was important enough that the girl that came with Bran had seek her out to calm her down. It turned out that Bran and Daenerys Targaryen were one of the few people that understood the importance of the war beyond the wall, one of the few that actually survived it, like Jon, and one of the few who had extended knowledge to prevent it happen again. After it was settle, Bran properly bathed, ate and greeted his family. 

The Starks were returning to Winterfell. Bran was the new Lord and Rickon couldn´t be more excited given he wouldn´t have to take the extra-lessons, altough Sansa was still regent. The girl, called Meera, the daughter of Howland Reed had decided she would go to the Riverlands to her family for a while but she would return, Bran was addamant in this. 

Everything was going better each day, until it happened, Bran was no Rickon, for starters, he wasn´t a seven year old and besides, he had always being more receptive, it took him only three days to catch on what was happening between Jon and Sansa, not that they were the most careful people. It didn´t bothered him as much as it would once, most likely because he learned of the things that happened to his sister and cousin during the time he was gone, but he wasn´t really convinced about it, he knew it woulnd´t last.

He really shouldn´t have, maybe it was his fault after all, maybe there was a bit of his mother in him that he couldn´t brush away, but when he heard them argue in Sansa´s chambers that night, he felt at ease.


End file.
